


The Ministers and Azkaban

by greenmoon830



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Minister of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Azkaban is really dark place. Five ministers of magic tried to change Azkaban. This fanfic will present their attitude about the prison and how they try to change it.
Kudos: 2





	The Ministers and Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

Damocles Rowle sat in his office with his employees, advisors and some members of the Wizengamot. They gathered to decide where to built prison for the magical community. Last year the Imperio, Crucio and the killing curse were classified "Unforgivable", so everyone who cast them receives life sentence in prison, but for that you need a prison.

'So, we thought to build the prison in one of the Hebrides Islands, we can let the dragons, the Hebridean Black, to guard on the prison.' One of the advisors said.

'No, we should open the prison in Azkaban. The dementors will be the guards, this will save expense, time and lives. If we use dragons, we would need to find dragonologists, the dementors don't need anything." Damocles told the people in the room.

'The dementors? This will be torturing the prisoners! Isn't that too excessive?' One of the Wizengamot members asked.

'No, that way no one would run away. we should use them. I'm the minister and that is my decision, and I decided we'll use Azkaban!" Damocles declared to them; the discussion was over.

* * *

Eldritch Diggory was not pleased when he heard that Damocles decided to use Azkaban as a prison. He heard rumours about the horrors of Azkaban, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Now seven years later, Eldritch became the minister. It was pretty easy to win in the elections because after two pure-blood ministers the public was eager to a change. Azkaban had been operative for fifteen years without breakouts or problems with the security. So, Eldritch established the Auror requirement program. It's took him a while to visit in Azkaban but what he saw shocked him completely. He had no idea how awful the conditions inside the prison where. Many prisoners died from despair or got insane. Eldritch established a committee to find alternatives to Azkaban or at least to remove the dementors from there. Experts told him that if the dementors won't get access to souls they could come to populated areas. However, Eldritch didn't give up and continued to look for other options. Unfortunately, Eldritch died from Dragon Pox before another solution was found.

* * *

Hesphaestus Gore was pretty good minister. He was one of the first Aurors and he actually care of other magical creatures. He also decided to renovate and reinforce Azkaban.

'Sir, here is the designs for Azkaban, but why don't you want to get out the dementors from there?' His assistant asked him.

'I'm really respect Eldritch, I worked with him, I was one of his first recruits to the auror office, but he tried to get them out and the committee didn't find another alternative, so all I can do is giving the prisoners better conditions. If I could get rid of them, I would have done it already.' Gore answered.

* * *

'What are you planing to do with Voldemort's rising power?' Tiberius Ogden, the represent of the Wizengamot at the meeting, asked the Minister Harold Minchum.

'I know! We should add more Dementors to Azkaban so they would scared to get arrested!' Harold called, glad he thought about that idea.

'Sir, I don't think this idea will work. It could only ecalate the situation.' Tiberius tried to object the idea.

'It's doesn't matter, it's the best idea we got.' Harold answered and they started to talk about how to add more Dementors.

* * *

'Thanks, you all for coming, as you all know the war is ended. I called you all here because I need Aurors immediately. I'm cancelling the training programme, so anyone who wants to be an Auror could become one.' Kingsley Shacklebolt said to the survivors of the war from the DA and the order.

'Yes, we are only three Aurors and three Hit Wizards. We need any help we can get.' The auror in the room said.

'Exactly. By the way, this is Talbott Winger he was in the same year as Tonks and in the same training Programme.' Kingsley introduced the man who talked.

'It's nice to meet you,' Harry told Talbott.

'Sir, you know that me, Ginny and Luna are going back to Hogwarts, right?' Hermione asked the minister.

'Yes, I do, this offer is to everyone who are not goes back to there, and that bring me to the other thing I wanted to ask you. I want us to get rid of the dementors today, so I need all of you to come with me to cast patronuses, if you don't mind.' Kingsley told them. Everyone nodded. 'Great so everyone, think on happy thought for the patronuses and let's go!'

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I wanted to add Talbott in the end because I think that pretty cute that he wants to be auror and that means he was with Tonks there.


End file.
